bats, birds, and robots
by aquamarker
Summary: Max and Angel try to hide a bat human hybrid, THIS WILL BE A VERY LONG FAN FICTION! Possibly longer than Wings of Wrath. Which I do not own.
1. find it and end it and duck hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride J.P. does.**

**Claimer: I OWN LUNA!! And there's nothing you can do about it! maniacal laughter**

Chapter One- Conversation Between some Unknown Evil Scientists

"I told you enhancing a specimen at infancy was a bad idea! All the specimens enhanced from embryo did just fine except for the avian project."

"I wanted to see if it would make a difference." 

"well it did, and now we have another experiment on the loose! Six is enough!"

"The loose ones are slated for extermination, they will be retired soon."

"but it isn't soon enough! Ever since specimen M-1-24 removed her chip they have been harder to locate, and I believe we are yet to chip specimen L-21-14."

"Then find it, and end it."

………………………………........................................................................... 

Chapter Two- Duck Hunting

"Ten bucks say you couldn't shoot the floor even if you wanted to."

"Fifty say I could kick Anne Oakley's butt eight days a week!…BLIND!" OH MY GOD, Gazzy and Iggy have been fighting about who could pawn who in duck hunting. Winner competes against Fang, who owned them all last weekend. Hmmm, why don't they just go now and settle the bickering once and for all. Angel looked up at me and answered my unsaid question, "But then they would just fight more, it's called sibling rivalry." I sighed and said "Might as well get it over with now." Gazzy punched the air "YES!!!!" and just as they were walking out Mom walked by. "And where do _you_ think _you're_ going?" she asked. I think I saw all the boys shrink about a half and inch. "They're going to go duck hunting!" Angel piped up. Dr. Martinez put her finger on her cheek and pretended to think hard, Mom sure can bake a cookie but she definitely can't act. She was totally going to let them go. Finally, she murmured "You can go." If they smiled any wider I think their faces might fall off. Mom said "you need to be extra careful and,…..they're gone."

………………………………........................................................................... 

**Oooh! what happens next? A cliffy!**


	2. HU and meet luna

_**Sorry, I was REALLY busy. Mom, grades, you get it**_

_**Words can't describe this**_

_**Soon after the guys left, Mom followed, just to make sure nobody shot their eye out. Ella and Nudge created a club, members-two. I think they meet every Friday, or at least until they give up, like those ballerina, fashion designer, dance, chess, book, and of course, talk clubs. So it was just me, Angel, and a chess set Ella got for the chess club. Just as Angel was about to shout "Checkmate" for the fifteenth time, something smashed through the bathroom window. I jumped up, almost breaking a couple kings, pawns, and table legs. I tensed for a fight and sneaked to the bathroom. Which was, of course, splattered with blood. "There are flyboys waiting outside. I think they're chasing her." Her? I looked down and saw someone passed out on the floor. I heard the flyboys take off, probably deciding their target was dead. Who was probably this person out cold on my tile floor. "Angie, you try to fix the bathroom so it at least looks sort of normal, you know for being painted with blood." Angel nodded, I picked the girl up from the floor, dang, she was light. After she was cleaned and partly patched up I set her down on my bed. Angel appeared at my door.**_

"_**Hey, Angel are you picking up any bad vibes?"**_

"_**Nope"**_

"_**Er… How about devilish thoughts?"**_

"_**Clean" **_

"_**How about anger?"**_

"_**Completely sanitized, but I do hear gut wrenching fear"**_

"_**What was the last thing you read, a dictionary?"**_

"_**No, I read Hamlet**_**"**

**I have got **to start monitoring what Angel's reading. A quiet moan sounded behind me. I turned, just waiting for the worst. She was waking up, she moaned a little more and turned, exposing some _big black wings. _I think despite my efforts gasped a little _because they were bat's wings._

………………………………...........................................................................

Max, meet Luna, she has different DNA, play nice now

Okay, so let's recap, shall we?

Unexplainable bathroom mess

Not knowing when the others will get home

What is **her **name?

Who made **her**?

Did **she **escape?

Whoever made **her**, are thy still around?

Will Angel keep her mouth shut?

When will I stop asking questions instead of recapping?

Angel already somehow fixed the bathroom window and we were now painting over the blood splatters, and I think I should tell you blood stains walls. Angel flicked some paint on a blood spot, "I think she's waking up"

"How would you know?" **She **started to moan again. We both rushed to my bedroom. I heard some scuffling and just saw a little black tail disappear behind the mattress. I reached under the bed and pulled out Total.

"I just wanted to see what this was about."

"Well you know now, so scat spud."

Total ran, but Angel caught him. "Total, promise to me to never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever tell any body about who is in here." Total crossed his heart with his paw and said "But I won't sign in blood" har har har, hilarious Total. **She **started to wake up. She rolled around and blinked her _purple _eyes a couple times. When will this bat thing stop surprising me? She bolted straight up then shrunk back down, screaming like a banshee. Wow, someone's in agonizing pain. She panted a little the asked where she was. "Your in our house, safe, the fly boys are gone. What's your name?"

"Pippin Pattolocs , and what are fly boys?"

"those things that were trying to kill you."

"Hmmm, they hit like kindergarteners."

"Give the lady a prize."

Well she heals fast. She unfolded her wings and laced her fingers, probably waiting for me to run screaming.

"I'm not falling for that, we have them too, except we have feathers." I unfolded my own wings, so did Angel. She started to smile, "Well, then you won't mind these?" she opened her mouth to reveal some very pointy canines. I'm starting to see some vampire-like traits, the white coats should stop reading Stephanie Meyer.

"I'm 4% vampire bat."

"That explains a ton. Any other weird things you would like to tell us?"

"I don't know, can I trust you?"

"Did you escape from The School?"

"Yes, did you escape?"

"Yes, is Pippin Pattolocs your real name?

"No….. It's Luna."


	3. CHOCOLATE!

Hi! I just figured out how to post more! Yay me!!

Chocolate

Total trotted in, "so is sleeping beauty awake yet? Because I, Whoa! Are her eyes purple?" said Total, just noticing her eyes. "Great, so are we going to just sit here and talk about the _least _weird thing about me?" said Luna.

"The guys, Ella, Nudge, and mom are coming home soon. So you need to stay low, okay?"

"Sure, do you guys have any food? I'm starving." Angel came in with a Kit-Kat bar, did she ever leave?

"Here have this, I think chocolate is heavenly so you should have some."

"I have no idea what chocolate is."

"OH MY GOSH, you have never had chocolate?"

"Jee, if I don't know what it is, don't you think I've never had it?""You poor abused thing! Have the chocolate now, you NEED TO HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE!!!" And I thought Total was the dramatic one. Luna took the Kit-Kat bar, and took a bite. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes widened, and I may have heard her taste buds sing _hallelujah. _"This is AMAZING. If you leave a box of these things in here I think I'll be able to lie low." Yeah, right. I sent Angel to the convenience store to pick up more Kit-Kats.

Thank god for convenient convince stores. When Angel came back she was packing about a ton of king sized Kit-Kats. Luna practically inhaled them. I wrestled the crate from her, and gave her some old leftovers from Pizza Hut. She sighed and stretched a little.

We left to give her some space. Angel and I both resumed normal (as normal as it gets when you're a mutant freak) life. _There is totally not a vampire bat human mix sitting on my bed chomping on Kit-Kats and cold pizza. _Then I finally remembered, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy would finish their duck hunt soon and Nudge and Ella's meeting. Well, this will be hard to explain. Crap.

………………………………...........................................................................

I'm not posting anymore until I get at least 5 comments/reviews from different peeps.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE SLASH RANT

Random rant time!

Comment and review!! C'mon people!! Sheesh!! I have like 3 freaking reviews!! And 2 are self notes from me!! And thank you Flower K. Owl, even though she just said I posted the same thing twice! (which I fixed!) So stop acting like the comment and review button is **EXTINCT!!! **Don't make me pay Ryan Benson 5 bucks to **stalk you!!!!!** Ryan is NOT anyone you would want following you around!!! And I didn't use one period in this whole freaking paragraph!!!


	5. PANIC ATTACK!

Apologies- I am soo sorry for holding chapters hostage I have to think of my lovely readers/reviewers. *cough cough, if I had any, cough* I guess I was mad cuz there's this one that was submitted like, a day ago with like, 30 comments. And I have 6, three from me and 2 from my insane buddy so that counts as, 3. So enjoy! 

Some One has Been Eating my Chocolate, and They're Still There!

Explaining things really sucks. The bigger the secret the hotter the seat, and I'm about to be well done. It's not like I could casually walk up to mom and say Hey! I got the mail today! Oh, and I also found mutant freak. Ugh, at this rate I'll have white hairs when I'm 21, if I ever live that long. I sighed and sat on the couch. Angel giggled from my bedroom. I walked in and the first thing that hit me was a flying candy wrapper. "WHAT THE (insert cuss word of your choice here)?!?!?! I swatted it and the wrapper drooped and fell to the ground, Luna looked up from Celeste, who was dancing. Angel giggled some more.

"What? Angel controls and reads minds, she can breath under water and talks to fish. I'm not the freakiest mutant in here!"

"Who.. How… What…HUH?

"I'm just as clueless as you are, possibly more."

"JUST DON'T DO THAT!!"

Just then the door clicked open and the sound of Gazzy and Iggy arguing if flying after the poor duck was cheating. Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!!! I shut the door as quietly as possible and walked to the living room.

"So, did you break anything while we were gone?" "EEEP!! Would you stop that, creeping in the shadows thing Fang?! It's… creepy."

Fang put a smug grin on his face

"You know you love it, Valium tells all"

"All right, you win here's you prize" I stepped closer, leaned in, and tweaked his nose, hard. Heh heh, bet he didn't expect that! It's amazing how I can go from stressed to taunting. It's like I'm bipolar or something... Or something.

Sorry for the really short chapters, I have a short attention span.


	6. cheese filling

Hey! I'm back!!

Freak in hiding

Luna has been hiding in my room for almost a week now, thanks to my stellar acting abilities. Maybe a little of Angel playing mind puppet with the flock's brains helped.

Now I'm doing look out for Luna while she turns cartwheels in the air.

Angel has been sneaking food to her and her chocolate situation has been cured.

Since she can't be seen by the other flock members she doesn't exactly have an all access pass to the bathroom. Meaning she is still very dirty and can't go anywhere but out side with out leaving gigantic black marks that just yell "**FOLLOW ME!!!**" so now she's just stuck with my room, my window, and outside where Gazzy and Ig test their *I.E.s.

Luna touches down next to me.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Not really the one for talking are you, Max."

"Nope, that would be Nudge."

"Who?"

"Nudge talks to much, Iggy is blind and Gazzy likes beans, but both are pyrotechnic. Fang is my b-"

"BOY FRIEND!!!"

"NO!! Um," I blushed so much I think I burned my ears. "I was going to say my best friend"

"Sure, of course, cuz best buds always fake kiss."

There goes my day.

………………………………...........................................................................

* **I.E.**s are **I**mprovised **E**xplosives, just to let ya know.

Thanks for reading!!! J


	7. This is Confusling

_ello! Im back! had some trouble with my compooper. I realized I was going too fast and need detail._

. .

This is Confusling

_ As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark, one question floated in my head -where _

_the heck am I? I was sure of only five things at the moment, my room is NOT pink. I _

_don't sleep in a four poster bed. I feel strangely relaxed. Right about now I feel like t_

_taking a power nap. And pudding tastes good. My eyelids grew heavy and I felt sleep _

_drifting lazily above me. The room got cold, so I pulled up the blankets. I was suddenly _

_awake. I felt like I wasn't myself. I was SCARED. Erasers smashed through the _

_window, sending shards of glass around this pink room. I wanted to stand up and fight, _

_but all I could do was scream. I was helpless, I felt like I needed protection. The _

_Erasers grabbed me and shoved me in a sack. _

A loud gasp made my eyes snap open. Maybe it was mine, I looked over to

Luna's sleeping bag. She was sitting up and looking like a deer in the head lights of a

Hummer.

"Tell me your dream" she said.

"I dreamed some Erasers kidnapped me from a strange room. Why?"

"I think I figured out something about my talent."

"What talent?"

"When I made Celeste dance, I don't think I actually made her dance. I think I was just

creating a illusion."

"Okay... prove it was an illusion"

"I can make Erasers pop out of that window" she gestured to the window.

"Fine, do it"

The room got dark, then some Erasers smashed through my window which had

suddenly been painted pink. As instinct compelled me to swing my fist at the closest

Eraser's big fat ugly head, I watched another Eraser walk _through my bed!!!_ Then, they vanished. I gave Luna my patented WTH look. "So why did you have me tell you my dream?"

"Have you ever had one of those really weird dreams where little things keep changing, like for instance your window suddenly got painted pink, just like my old room?"

"How should I know What your old room looks like?"

"because I think I projected the memory of the night I got kidnapped into your dream"

"You mean they just took you randomly and gave you bat wings?" Now going from Mad Scientist to Lunatic Quack, congratulations white coats.

"Yes, anyway, I can only project things I've already seen, I saw Angel making Celeste dance, I just re-projected it but I erased Angel in my mind. Same with the candy wrappers " Oh yeah, now it makes sense, NOT.

. .

hope you enjoyed my fic :) comment or rate or both!! Hey, I'm just making this crap up as I go;)


End file.
